Annahira Kanters
Annahira KantersThe Busters Guild - Annahira Kanters is a member of the Kanters family, a massive human and dwarf clan situated in both Ironforge and Westfall. Biography Early life Annahira, fifth child born to Zack and May Kanters, came into the world quietly, mostly dead. She had to be revived the moment she was separated from her mother, by her Grandmother. Anna had been born with a deformation in her heart, causing one of the valves to improperly pump blood. She spent the majority of her early childhood in clinics and beds, she was rarely allowed to leave her home, sometimes not even her room. Before she reached the age of six, her heart had already stopped four times, each time restarted by her grandmother. At the age of seven ,her heart stopped for a fifth time, but before her grandmother could come to her rescue, Anna's own Light manifested itself to bring her back. After her fifth brush with death, Anna's health began improving. She was still mostly restricted to her house, but at the very least now, she was allowed to play outside from time to time. In this time she met a boy named William Russell. The two became fast friends and were very rarely ever apart from one another. They played, explored, and went to classes together. Around the age of ten, Anna's older sister, Jeca, returned home from her training, defeated at her inability to perform the magic’s necessary to become a paladin. Anna had already taken up reading, being the bright child that she was, she had little difficulty registering the information she was taking in. With this knowledge, Anna would spend her days with Jeca, the pair training their magic’s and minds. On an afternoon when their parents were away, the two were kidnapped. Thanks to Jeca's tenacity the pair survived the encounter, Anna spent the next month in a bed recovering. By the age of fifteen, Anna finished school, far ahead of her classmates. She sought out tutors to continue her education, with intentions on studying medicine. By now, the bond she shared with her childhood friend had blossomed into a full out romance, both having full intentions of marrying once they were of proper age. A few months before her sixteenth birthday, while near the border of Duskwood and Westfall, Anna and Billy were attacked. A pack of feral Worgen dared the edges of the forest, leaving its cover, as the teens were too close to pass up. Billy only barely trained with short blades and daggers, and Anna only knowing healing magic, were quickly surrounded and nearly mauled. Anna's grandmother came to the aid of the pair, distracting the Worgen long enough to allow the teens to get away. She did not survive the fight. Left traumatized after the incident, Anna developed a fear, and hatred for Worgen. When Anna and Billy approached Zack Kanters, Billy announcing his intentions to marry Anna, they were denied. Zack feared for Anna's health, worried that if she married, and became pregnant, that it would kill her. The teens, against both their parents wills, ran away from home at the ages of eighteen and sixteen. They managed to find a priest that would wed them, and with money Billy had saved from working, they bought a small home in Elwyn. They were happy for a time. They lived simply, Anna continued her studies with the Light, and medicine, though she'd mostly given up her dreams of becoming a doctor. She eventually did become pregnant, and it did take a heavy toll on her body, as her parents had feared. Billy had joined the city guard to support his soon to grow family, doing what he could to care for Anna when she became too ill to move about the house. During a night patrol, he and a handful of other guards aided in the capture of a group of Defias that had, stupidly, tried to break into one of the Stormwind city bank vaults. He was shot in the fight, and did not survive. Anna's youngest brother would later be revealed to have been a part of the gang, though only a young, stupid recruit, unaware of what was going on. When word reached her that her husband had been killed, she slipped into a depression, unwilling to care for herself, thinking that she'd lost everything. Eventually she reached a point where she attempted to take her own life. She was found and taken to the Cathedral of Light before her injuries became too grave to repair. While she was saved, the child was lost. With nothing else left, she turned to the Light. For the next six years of her life she dedicated herself to the Light and her medical studies, in hopes that she could someday, somehow make up for what she had done. In that time, she returned to her family, repairing her relationship with them. She eventually came across an organization known as the Embersea Accord. Wanting to do more and be a part of a force moving to better the world, she joined. She stayed with them for three years, meeting more people than she ever had before. Many became dear friends, few became bitter enemies, and she even managed a rival, though short lived. It was in the Accord that she met Mahlar Dewfall, a...colorful young man with a bubbly personality that she was quickly drawn to. She looked up to his enthusiasim and experiances in the field to improve on her own abilities. He became her closest friend with the organization, and eventually she started working under his guidance. Only a year and a half into her time with the Accord, did she meet her second husband, Tobias Blackwood. He was a socially awkward ex-constable from Gilneas. Their relationship started uncomfortably, as Anna held onto her resentment for Worgen, well into adulthood, and even into her time with the Accord. It was only after she encounter a pair of children who had been afflicted by the Worgen curse, that she began to open up to them. With her knowledge in Alchemy, she managed to create potions to help soothe the minds of the children, and with nowhere else for them to go, she adopted them. Soon after she accepted the affections of Tobias, and the two married. Without much warning, only six months into the marriage, Tobias became emotionally distant, and eventually, aggressive. While he never actually struck Anna, on multiple occasions, he made as though he desired to. One evening, he simply left, without a word, leaving her pregnant with twins. Thankfully this time around, she was surrounded by friends who cared for her, and helped her through the hardships. Over half a year passed before she, entered a relationship with Mahlar. The pressures of being in the position of a medical head for the Accord became too much for her to handle, as she often found herself being the only responding doctor for any and all medical emergencies. Stepping down from the position, she took time to be on her own. A month later, after having worked with them before, Anna deiced to apply to, and join the Golden Law. Oathsworn Physical appearance Personality and traits Notes and references Category:Characters